Downton Abbey: More Family, More Secrets
by Loveableheart
Summary: It's 13 years later, in 1934. Things have changed, families have grown. Mary and Edith are married now, and each have their own children. However, the scandals of Downton Abbey must carry on with the next generation, because the secrets the castle holds are about to become much bigger. .:I don't own Downton Abbey:.


**Downton Abbey, Downton England: March 13th, 1934**

The halls of Downton Abbey were not just filled with dim grey light from the rising morning. Servants scurried around, maids and butlers up before anyone, trying to prepare Downton for the upcoming day. Building fires, drawing curtains, picking up leftover glasses from the night before, and setting our platters of pastries on tables.

Mrs. Patmore, the cook, and Daisy, the kitchen maid, were preparing breakfast for the 16 members of the Crawley family, all in their beds in the upper floors. First in the long string of a family tree, were Lord Robert and Lady Cora. Their eldest daughter, Mary, was next to her second husband, James. Their second daughter, Edith, was holding her husband, named Harry's arm under the covers. Their son-in-law, Tom, the husband of their late daughter Sybil was alone, curled in the sheets.

Then, their extensive list of nine grandchildren. The eldest of them all at 14, was Sybil Branson, the daughter of Tom was under her cover, hidden from the sun.

Mary's child, the son of her late husband, Matthew, named George Crawley, 13, was slumped over the edge of his bed, arms draped on his pillow. Mary and Jame's four children were all awake, despite the rest of their family. The oldest was 10 year old Fred Burke, and then his two 8 year-old twin sisters, Annie and Sarah. Finally, to end the line, was a baby boy named Alston at 2.

Edith's three children were mixed in between with their cousins, each age shortly clipped older or younger. First was Rose Falksley, at 11. Behind her was John, the 6 year old boy, and finally his younger sister at three, Minnie.

Just as Mrs. Patmore placed the last kettle on a tray, and Daisy handed it to Anna, the ladies maid, the bells began to ring.

**Sybil's POV**

I sat calmly in bed as my maid, Ivelyn, walked in with my tray of food. "Thank-you, Ivelyn."

She nodded, folding her hands after setting the wooden square on my lap, cookies, fruit, juice, and rolls piled up on the plates. I poured myself a cup of tea, sipping the hot drink slowly.

"Is there anything else you need, my Lady?" Ivelyn asked, a strand of black hair slipping onto her pale cheek from behind her ear.

I set my teacup down, and nodded, adjusting my brown curls, coco eyes flicking to my closet. "Please choose my gown for today. I'm thinking I'll go for a walk with Rose or George today."

She nodded. 'Yes, ma'Lady."

I bite into a roll, tasting the butter. Ivelyn laid a purple silk and lace gown on my bed, and I dismissed her. "Thank-you."

Once I'd finished breakfast, the sun was throwing gold into my room, casting light onto the walls and dressers. Annie skipped in, her white velvet dress and black shoes perfect and crisp. Even her blond curls were glossy, blue eyes shimmering.

"Sybie, will you come swing with me, John, and Minnie?" she asks, batting her long lashes.

I laugh, swinging my feet out of bed. "Perhaps. Which swing?"

She grins, pointing out the window towards the oak tree. "The front one."

"Very well," I give in. "Tell Anna to fetch my running shoes, will you?"

She nods, running out, flying down the hall.

I just smile to myself, and get on my dress, having Grandmother braid my hair, and pull on my stockings. When I arrive downstairs, my brown button running shoes are ready for me. I slip my feet into them easily, tying the laces and walking outside.

Annie is pushing Minnie who's giggling, holding onto the rope. John is scrambling up the branches of the giant tree, his brown hair rumpled and sleeves already stained brown with dirt.

Not just his outfit it ruined. Annie's beautiful blond halo is ratty, like she let someone brush it upside down, and Minni's small black boots are left in a mud puddle.

"You all have such a talent for the messy life, don't you?" I ask, shielding my eyes from the sun.

Annie laughs, holding the swing's rope, jumping onto the smoothed wooden plank with Minnie. "Maybe. You _never _get dirty, Sybil!"

I nod, a smile creeping onto my lips. "Of course. Do you know why that is?"

She nods, grinning. "Because your no fun!"

"Oh," I say, raising my eyebrows. "I'm no fun, hm?

Minnie nods. "Mh-Hm. Sybie no fun."

I abandon all properness Aunt Mary has taught me and lung forward, tickling Annie. She giggles, dropping her hands to her stomach, falling onto the ground, shrieking.

Minnie started to clap, laughing. For a moment, John began to talk, then he yelled.

Annie gasped as John fell from the tree in a blur, and when he hit the grass, a loud crunch sounded, and he groaned.

The next thing I knew, I was running, screaming for help.

* * *

**Hm... I still have to come up with a plot, I just wanted to make this so it could be a bit of a... Intro? **

**Well, I did a whole of lot... Changes. I know that Matthew dies, so I gave Mary a new husband, and I gave Edith one as well. **

**To make this easier, I've written down the family:**

**Sybil Branson(14): Born August 1920  
George Crawley-Burke(13): Born September 1921  
Rose Falksley(11): Born January 1923  
Fred Burke(10): Born December 1924  
Annie Burke(8): Born March 1926  
Sarah Burke(8): Born March 1926  
John Falksley(6): Born July 1928  
Minnie Falksley(3): Born November 1931  
Alston Burke(2): Born October 1932**

**And, of course, I'll list the FULL family list:**

**Great-Grandmother: Violet Crawley- Dowager Countess**

**Grandparents: Robert Crawley- Count of Grantham & Cora Levinson-Crawley - Countess of Grantham**

**Mary Crawley-Burke & James Burke: George Crawley-Burke & Fred Burke & Annie Burke & Sara Burke & Alston Burke**

**Edith Crawley-Falksley: Rose Falksley & John Falksley & Minnie Falksley**

**Tom Branson: Sybil Branson**

**So, you can give me plot ideas, or character ideas. I'll be sure to read them! Thanks for reading my story so far, and I hope you'll review!**

**Thanks, bye!**

**~Meghan**


End file.
